I love My student teacher
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis cilik membawa dirinya dalam jeratan cinta, ia benar-benar telah merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya kepada guru muda itu yang baru mengajar di Konoha High School/Request from Esya.27.BC/"Kyaaaah... Sensei, jangan merobeknya !"/OOC/NaruSaku always/boring&mainstream


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character here, many, mistakes, mainstream, boring, story from me**

 **Request from Esya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I love My student teacher**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari pagi menerangi jalan setapak melalui celah dedaunan lebat dari pohon besar yang tumbuh di pinggiran jalan aspal. Burung-burung kecil yang hinggap diranting pohon menyanyikan kicauan merdunya, sesekali sayap cantik si burung berbulu hijau muda diatas sana mengepak-ngepak lincah memperlihatkan warna belang pada sekujur bulunya disisi manapun.

Tampak sorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu sedang berlari menyusuri jalanan menuju sekolah yang terpaut beberapa meter lagi dari tempatnya, terkadang manik jade terang miliknya melirik alorji mini merah yang melingkar manis pada bagian pergelangan tangan.

"Sial, aku terlambat" Bibir mungil gadis berseragam Konoha High School itu mengumpat kecil seraya membenarkan letak tas gendong kemudian ia semakin mengencangkan larinya untuk sepecatnya tiba di sekolah agar tak mendapat hukuman karena terlambat.

 **Kring... Kring... Kring...**

Sakura menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskanya lelah. Ia terlambat, bel sudah berbunyi dan dirinya baru saja tiba di depan gerbang. Ia tak bisa secepat itu untuk langsung berada di lantai dua, butuh berlari meniti satu persatu anak tangga baru bisa duduk nyaman di dalam kelas.

"Tenang saja, aku dengar hari ini ada Sensei baru yang mengajar dikelas mu. Yah, selagi baru mengajar mungkin dia akan membaskanmu dari hukuman..." Sakura memutar leher kesamping untuk melihat Izumo yang berbicara sambil duduk santai di pos.

"Izumo benar. Tadi aku melihat Sensei itu datang dan dia terlihat masih sangat muda, usianya sekitar dua puluhan..." Kotetsu yang baru saja menutup gerbang ikut mengambil andil percakapan membuat bibir tipis Sakura terkembang lebar. Menarik nafas lega, kemudian gadis itu memacukan lari meninggalkan Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"Terimakasih atas informasinya !" Sakura berteriak dari kejahuan seraya melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik.

"Yo, sama-sama..." Sahut Izumo sambil balas melambai.

"Dia pasti akan terkejut melihat Sensei muda itu" Kotetsu berkata pada Izumo yang hanya tertawa kecil sembari merebahkan diri dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya.

.

.

 **Brakk...**

"Hosh hosh, ma–maaf aku terlambat" Hening, semua orang di dalam kelas menekukan alis melihat Sakura yang sedang membungkuk dan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lutut dengan deru nafas berpacu.

Gadis itu mendongak saat sepatu hitam mengkilap milik seseorang terpatri di hadapannya, ia menatap pemuda tinggi di depannya dengan nafas berhamburan karena lelah sehabis meniti beberapa tingkat anak tangga.

"Tak apa, kau bisa langsung duduk dibangku mu !" Benar kata Izumo, ia pasti terbebas dari hukuman karena guru baru itu. Pipi mulus Sakura merona tipis, ia berdiri lalu melempar senyum manis pada guru muda nan berparas sangat tampan disana.

"Te–terimakasih Sensei" Ucapnya sembari membungkuk sopan dan hanya dibalas senyum tipis oleh guru bersurai pirang yang sedikit panjang itu hingga sisi rambutnya menyentuh tulang pipi kokohnya.

 **'Astaga,! bagaimana bisa Sensei setampan dia mengajar di sekolahan ini'** Inner Sakura berteriak girang dengan perasaan bercampur aduk antar percaya dan tidak.

"Forehead, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana !?" Teguran dari seorang gadis pirang pucat berkuncir tinggi seperti ekor kuda menyadarkan Sakura dari alam bawah sadarnya, gadis itu menegakan kembali tubuh dan seketika menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal menggunakan telunjuk karena malu melihat sang Sensei sudah hilang dari hadapannya dan kini sedang menulis di Green Blank Blackboard.

Sedikit malu-malu, Sakura berjalan pelan menuju letak bangku dengan wajah yang masih setia bersemu. Setelah tiba di tempat Ino, ia segera mendudukan bokong disana dan meletakan tas pada sandaran bangku kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajaran dari dalam tas yang terbuka kecil.

"Pig, siapa nama Sensei baru kita ?" Bisik Sakura yang berhasil menarik perhatian Ino dari papan tulis.

"Naruto Namikaze, dia hanya magang disini dan kudengar sekolahan ini milik Neneknya" Sakura menggerakan naik turun kepalanya pertanda mengerti dengan jawaban yang Ino lontarkan.

"Naruto-sensei sangat tampan" Sakura bergumam tanpa sadar namun dapat di dengar oleh Ino yang mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar"

"Aku jadi mengaguminya..."

"Kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali Naruto-sensei masuk" Ino menimpal girang tak ketara membuat Sakura sweatdrop.

"Baru pertama melihat sudah jatuh cinta, bahkan yang belum dikenal. Ino-pig sih memang begitu orangnya" Cibir Sakura terhadap Ino yang hanya acuh tak acuh dan malah memandang lekat punggung lebar Naruto yang sedang sibuk menulis dengan kedua mata berbentuk hati dan kedua pipi bergaris rona merah.

"Haruno !" Sakura tersentak, ia yang menyandang marga itu segera berdiri tegap menghadap Naruto yang baru saja memanggil dirinya.

"Iya Sensei ?!" Naruto mengambil tumpukan kertas putih diatas meja guru lalu berjalan mendatangi tempat Sakura dengan kedua tangan membawa lembaran kertas yang berisikan huruf-huruf dari cetakan komputer.

"Tolong antarkan ini keruang kepala sekolah sesudah jam pelajaran nanti !" Suruh Naruto seraya menyodorkan kertas-kertas penting itu pada Sakura yang dengan ancap menerima.

"Baik Sensei" Gadis itu menjawab sopan dan menundukan kepala menunjukan sebagai siswi terpelajar. Naruto melempar senyum tipis dan hanya simpul, kemudian ia kembali kedepan untuk melanjutkan lagi pelajaran yang sempat tertunda sedang Sakura mendudukan diri dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkan itu semua !" Ino menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan tugas Sakura.

"Tidak, terimakasih Pig. Aku tak mau di cap sebagai pelajar urakan yang suka melalaikan tugas" Tolak Sakura penuh keyakinan percaya diri dan semangat membuat Ino mendengus geli.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Forehead"

"Terserah. Aku tahu alasanmu ingin menolongku hanya untuk melihat Naruto-sensei bukan ?!" Ino terhenyak karena sudah terpojok hingga tak bisa lagi mencari alasan, ia hanya bisa merona tipis membuat Sakura menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Benar apa kata Sakura, Ino adalah tipe gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta bila bertemu pria setampan Naruto-sensei mereka.

"Caramu itu sudah basi. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu daa~" Ino hanya diam dengan memasang wajah idiot ketika Sakura melambaikan sebelah tangan pada dirinya yang duduk dibangku kelas sepi. Dan setelahnya, gadis pinkish berjidat lebar itu telah menghilang dari balik pintu meninggalkan Ino bersama Tenten yang sedang asyik sendiri menyumbat lubang telinga menggunakan handsfree.

.

.

Sakura berdiri tegak di depan sebuah pintu lebar. Menarik nafas dalam lalu ia hembuskan secara perlahan baru kemudian tangan putih itu terangkat dan menyentuh gagang pintu lantas menekannya kebawah hingga menimbulkan suara decitan pintu terbuka.

 **Cklekk...**

Seketika, gadis itu terkejut mendapati sesuatu di pinggiran jendela yang terbuka lebar, cepat-cepat ia menaruh puluhan lembar kertas dalam dekapannya di lantai dan setelah itu segera ia berlari masuk kedalam kemudian langsung menarik hingga turun tubuh cilik seorang gadis balita yang tadinya duduk dimuka jendela sambil menghadap keluar dengan sebelah tangan mungilnya memegang erat balon pink.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah !?" Hardiknya murka pada gadis cilik berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang Nee-san lakukan ?" Alis Sakura saling bertaut, ia menatap lekat iris ungu pucat nan bulat disana.

"Bu–bukankah tadi kau ingin lompat kebawah sana !?" Si gadis cilik cantik itu sweatdrop sedang Sakura hanya memasang wajah polos, sepertinya telah terjadi kesalah pahaman di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

Sakura tertawa kikuk dan hanya menggaruk pipi yang sedikit memerah, rasanya bila ada lubang yang dalam disekitar ia ingin langsung bersembunyi disana karena tak kuasa menahan rasa malu. Bagaimana tak malu, mustahil gadis polos dan belum mengerti akan makna kehidupan seperti Shion hendak melakukan bunuh diri.

"Nii-chan pernah bilang padaku, jika kita merindukan seseorang kita bisa menyampaikannya melalui balon yang sudah ditulis kata sesuai isi hati lalu melepaskannya ke udara... Aku hanya ingin Ibu tahu bahwa saat ini Aku sangat merindukannya." Jelas Shion sembari mengayunkan kaki-kaki mungilnya yang terpaut jauh dari pijakan tanah.

"Begitu ya... Maafkan aku" Kepala pirang pucat yang dikuncir sedikit ujung rambut milik bocah cilik itu bergerak naik turun.

"Tidak apa-apa" Sakura tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban cempreng khas bocah berusia lima tahun dari sana. Gadis belia itu beranjak dari bangku taman lalu berjongkok di hadapan Shion yang tengah duduk manis di sebelahnya tadi.

"Sepertinya kakak Shion-cjan orang yang sangat baik yah" Puji Sakura membuat senyum di bibir Shion terkembang lebar.

"Benar sekali, aku ingin memiliki kekasih tampan dan baik hati seperti Nii-chan..." Sakura hanya terkikik menanggapi keyakinan dan penuh percaya diri dari Shion.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin mempunyai kekasih seperti kakak Shion-chan." Ujar Sakura hanya sekedar menghibur Shion yang sempat bersedih karena merindukan sang Ibu yang telah wafat sejak dia masih berusia tiga tahun.

"Tak perlu susah-susah mencari, Sakura-nee bisa memiliki Nii-chan" Bocah cilik jelita itu berkata yakin dengan memasang mimik wajah serius, sedang Sakura terkekeh karena kepolosan gadis lima tahun di hadapannya.

"Siapa nama kakak Shion-chan ?"

"Nar—Nii-chan !" Sakura tersentak saat Shion melompat turun dari atas bangku kemudian kedua kaki pendeknya menepaki cepat tanah yang di tumbuhi oleh rerumputan hijau segar. Sakura berdiri tanpa menoleh, ia menepuk-nepuk rok depan lalu memutar tubuh untuk melihat kakak laki-laki yang tadi di bicarakan oleh Shion sangat tampan dan baik hati seperti malaikat.

Sontak, iris zambrut itu membola sempurna. Disana, terlihat orang yang sedang menggandeng jemari gendut Shion berciri-ciri berambut pirang lembut seperti sang adik dan memiliki manik Shappire tak terlalu terang, atau lebih tepatnya sedikit pucat.

"Na–naruto-sensei !" Serunya gelagapan dengan kedua belah pipi merona pekat.

"Nii-chan coba lihat, itu Sakura-nee yang menemaniku bermain disini" Ujar Shion girang seraya menarik tangan lebar sang kakak dan mengajaknya untuk mendekati Sakura yang berdiri membatu disana.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan disini, beberapa menit lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai, nanti kau terlambat lagi seperti tadi" Naruto melempar tudingan pada Sakura yang hanya menunduk.

"Ano..."

"Sakura-nee disini hanya menemani aku yang merasa bosan terus berada di dalam kantor sepi yang satupun tak ada Sensei" Shion mewakali jawaban Sakura sembari mendongak tinggi untuk melihat Naruto, walau hanya dagu lancipnya saja yang hanya dapat terlihat.

"Owh begitu rupanya" Bocah pirang itu mengangguk kecil membuat Naruto yang melihatnya segera berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Terimakasih banyak ya Sakura karena sudah mau menemani adik ku" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah dengan tangan kanan menangkup kepala pirang berponi rata sang adik. Gadis pink yang berdiri canggung di dekat bangku bercat putih disana hanya bisa membalas sebuah anggukan dan senyum manis dengan pipi yang tak luput dari garis rona karena ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena detak jantung yang bergemuruh.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang, Ayah pasti sudah menunggu dirumah !" Shion mengangguk menerima ajakan sang kakak, sementara Sakura yang melihat sikap hangat Naruto mengulum senyum malu.

"Sampai jumpa besok Sakura-neechan !" Gadis balita itu melambaikan tangan mungilnya terhadap Sakura yang juga balas melambai. Tanpa melepas gandengan mereka, Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah dan menoleh kearah Shion sambil tersenyum dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Naruto-sensei" Gumam Sakura seraya mendudukan diri diatas bangku panjang.

 **Sakura POV**

Awalnya aku berfikir kakak Shion-chan adalah pria yang sangat tampan seperti rupa seorang pangeran dalam cerita dongeng yang kerap Ibu kisahkan padaku sebelum tidur, dan berhati lembut serta perilakunya yang selalu hangat pada setiap orang, ternyata dugaanku tak sedikitpun meleset. Naruto-sensei orang yang sangat baik dan ramah.

Tadinya aku hanya sebatas mengagumi, tapi sekarang aku sadar, rasa itu bukan lagi rasa kagum akan karismanya melainkan mulai tumbuhnya perasaan benih-benih cinta. Yah, jatuh cinta. Dalam seumur hidup baru kali ini aku merasakan hatiku berbunga-bunga dan jantung berdebar kencang saat tadi bertatapan dengan Naruto-sensei.

Sekarang aku tahu...

I'm in love with My student teacher.

Khikhikhi... Lancangkah diriku ini? terserah, aku tak peduli, toh, perasaan ini muncul dengan sendirinya. Bila memaksa untuk melenyapkannya, itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil. Cinta bisa pudar dan bisa tumbuh kapan saja jika hati terasa nyaman dan hangat bila berdekatan dengan belahan jiwa. Dan beginilah aku sekarang, terpikat dengan kehangat dan kebaikan dalam jati diri Naruto-sensei. Aku yakin sekali, pasti banyak wanita diluar sana yang juga terjerat akan pesona Naruto-sensei.

Aku beranjak kemudian berdiri dalam terpaan angin siang yang membuat seluruh rumput dibawah pijakan kakiku bergoyang lembut. Merogoh saku seragam untuk mencari sesuatu, lalu aku menguncir tinggi rambut pendek ku menggunakan pita merah yang tadi aku ambil dari dalam saku seragamku dan kemudian segera aku berjalan untuk kembali kedalam kelas karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi.

 **Sakura POV end**

.

.

.

.

Sakura merebahkan diri diatas kasur queen size nan begitu empuk, gadis itu menatap langit-langit kamar dan tangannya bergerak mencari keberadaan letak bantal guling lalu memeluknya erat kala sudah berada dalam cekalan. Tanpa melepas pulukan terhadap guling, ia bergerak memutar posisi menghadap kesamping.

"Jadi seperti ini rasanya saat sedang jatuh cinta... Gelisah dan selalu ingin melihat wajahnya." Ia terkikik, merasa malu sendiri karena ucapan labil yang baru saja terlontar. Menarik selimut tebal, kemudian gadis itu membungkus tubuhnya untuk melindungi dari rasa dingin.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang agar besok tak terlambat lagi, malu juga bila kejadian tadi siang terulang lagi disaat jam pelajaran Naruto-sensei..." Perlahan, Sakura mulai mengatupkan kelopak matanya, bibir mungil gadis pink itu membentuk seulas senyum tipis.

Dialam mimpinya, Naruto berdiri sambil memberi senyum manis pada dirinya seraya mengulurkan tangan. Dengan malu-malu, Sakura menyambut uluran disana lalu ia merasakan tarikan lembut dari si pemilik tangan kokoh yang menuntun ia untuk berdiri dan menyusuri jalanan indah yang di penuhi oleh beragam bunga mekar nan harum.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan santai di pagi hari yang cerah, sesekali ia bersenandung ria guna menghilangkan suntuk yang melanda. Hari masih terlalu pagi dan gadis musim semi itu sudah berangkat sekolah dalam seorang diri, tapi biasanya juga ia berangkat di jam seperti ini jadi wajar saja saat ini ia sedang berjalan menuju sekolah yang terpaut tak begitu jauh dri kediamannya.

"Sakura-neechan !" Tersentak, kemudian si pemilik nama memutar tubuh kebelakang dan langsung mendapati seorang gadis cilik pirang pucat yang kemarin bersamanya di taman.

"Shion-chan !" Ia berseru senang seraya menghampiri kemudian segera berjongkok setelah tiba di hadapan Shion.

"Kenapa Shion-chan berangkat sekolah sendirian, dimana Naruto-sensei !?"

"Aku disini !" Sakura membola, segera ia alihkan pandangan kearah tikungan berpagar kayu tinggi untuk melihat pemilik suara lembut tadi.

"Se-sensei"

"Selamat pagi Sakura !" Gadis itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain diam dengan pandangan mata menyorot tak percaya. Shion yang melihat Sakura termangu mengguncang kecil bahunya hingga ia bangkit dari lamun.

"Ayo kita berangkat bersama" Ajak Shion terhadap Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi salah tingkah. Naruto mendekati sang adik dan murid didik, lalu ia menggandeng tangan mungil Shion dan mengajaknya berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih setia berjongkok dengan wajah idiot.

"Sakura !"

"Eh !?" Respon Sakura gagu membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil sedang Shion memiringkan kepala, heran dengan gelagat aneh Sakura.

"Tunggu aku !" Ia berseru seraya bangkit kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto dan Shion yang berdiri beberapa langkah sambil menghadap kearahnya.

"Apa nanti Shion-chan akan menyusul Sensei lagi ?" Setelah tiba, Sakura langsung bertanya disela menyamakan langkah mereka bertiga untuk sedikit mendekatkan diri dengan Naruto agar terbiasa dan tak canggung lagi seperti awal-awal bertemu.

"Tentu saja, kalau tak seperti itu nanti Shion-chan sendirian dirumah menjelang Ayah pulang dari kantor..." Jawab guru muda itu. Sementara Shion, terkadang ia melompat kecil dalam pegangan sang kakak lantaran merasa senang membuat Sakura yang berjalan di sisinya tersenyum.

"Kenapa Sensei tak naik kendaraan ?"

"Lalu kenapa juga kau jalan kaki !?" Sakura tertawa geli, ia menoleh kearah Naruto yang hanya fokus pada jalan.

"Itu karena rumahku terletak hanya beberapa meter dari sekolahan"

"Tepat sekali, alasanmu dan alasanku sama" Sakura mengulum senyum malu, ia merasa dirinya sangat beruntung bisa berangkat sekolah serentak dengan Sensei muda yang paling tampan tersendiri di KHS yang juga bahkan mampu mengalahkan ketampanan para murid laki-laki.

"Nee-chan, nanti temani aku lagi ya ?!" Sakura dan Naruto menoleh dalam bersamaan menatap Shion yang mengajukan sebuah permintaan.

"Baiklah, nanti kita pergi ke Ichiraku dan makan Ramen disana" Jawab Sakura bersemangat. Shion tertawa senang, ia berlonjak girang dalam gandengan Naruto membuat kedua remaja tersebut mau tak mau ikut tertawa karenanya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya heboh dan berisik kini kembali tenang karena di mulainya telah di mulainya jam pelajaran. Sakura menyeringit sambil meneliti barisan huruf di dalam buku dari hasil kerja jemarinya dengan wajah kusut seperti sedang banyak fikiran, ia mengacak pelan rambut pendeknya hingga sedikit kusut.

Tak kunjung menemukan jawaban, gadis itu mendongak untuk melihat Naruto yang tengah duduk tenang di depan meja guru. Dan sedikit takut-takut, ia menarik nafas pendek lalu kemudian mengeluarkannya lembut agar bisa mengendalikan diri pada saat memanggil guru blonde disana.

"Ma–maaf Sensei !"

"Hm !?" Panggilan gugup dari seorang murid di bangku barisan nomor empat mengalihkan kefokusan Naruto dari buku tebal.

"Ada apa Sakura ?"

"Bisa tolong aku untuk menjelaskan dibagian ini !" Pinta Sakura sedikit ragu membuat semua mata para siswi mendelik kearahnya. Tanpa berkata, Naruto beranjak kemudian mendekati tempat sang murid pinkish yang sedang mengacungkan telunjuk pada beberapa huruf yang tak di mengerti olehnya.

"Yang mana !?" Naruto bertanya ramah seraya membungkuk kecil hingga sedikit mendekatkan wajah mereka dan langsung membuat Sakura menahan nafas karena wangi lembut yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Hanya perlu di tambah pada bagian ini agar tak mendapat kesalahan yang fatal..." Ucap Naruto terhadap Sakura yang menganggukan kepala pertanda mengerti dengan penjelasan darinya.

"Sekarang aku sudah mengerti, terimakasih banyak Sensei" Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan dari ucapan Sakura, ia menegakan tubuh kemudian berjalan menuju kedepan.

"Naruto-sensei !" Langkah guru bermanik Shappre itu terhenti, ia memutar leher melihat kearah kursi di sebelah Sakura untuk mengetahui murid yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Aku butuh bantuan Sensei untuk masalah dalam halaman ini !" Sara meminta tolong dengan pipi merona pekat, sama persis dengan warna rambutnya. Naruto menghela nafas, segera ia menghampiri Sara membuat Sakura berdecak tak suka.

"Cih, dia itu memang sengaja mengikuti caraku agar bisa berdekatan dengan Naruto-sensei" Rutuknya halus hinhha berhasil mengganggu Ino yang sedang sibuk menulis.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Forehead !?" Sakura tersentak, ia menoleh kesamping dan seketika mendapati wajah keingin tahuan Ino.

"Kurasa gendang telingamu konslet hingga kau tak tahu bahwa sejak tadi aku hanya diam sambil terus menulis" Ino menyeringit, ia melirik disekitar dan langsung muak saat mendapati Sara sedang sibuk mengamati wajah Naruto dari jarak yang cukup dekat dengan mata berbinar bagaikan berlian.

"Apa-apaan dia itu !?" Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu pertanda tak mau ikut campur, ia lebih memilih diam walau Innernya mengamuk murka di dalam sana.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tertawa geli melihat kelahapan Shion dalam menyeruput mie, kembali ia tatap Ramen miliknya yang tersaji sejak beberapa menit diatas lalu mulai melahapnya dengan perlahan.

"Wah... Shion-chan sangat suka makan Ramen ya" Sakura berkata disela menelan mie.

"Hmmm... Nii-chan juga sangat suka makan Ramen" Jawaban dari bocah pirang pucat itu sukses membuat Sakura tertegan dengan bibir terbuka kecil.

"Be–benarkah itu !?" Shion mengangguk mantap kemudian meneguk habis kuah kari dari Ramen yang tersisa. Sakura tersenyum lebar, ia meraih segelas air mineral lalu meminumnya sedikit.

"Ehem Shion-chan, boleh aku bertanya satu hal !?" Anggukan kecil dari Shion sebagai ganti jawaban.

"Seperti apa tipe yang di sukai oleh Naruto-sensei !?" Tanpa ragu dan sedikit terbesit rasa malu, akhirnya ia melontarkan juga pertanyaan konyol yang sejak kemarin hari menganggu pikirannya.

"Kata Nii-chan, dia suka wanitadenga seperti Ibu... Galak, cerewet, penuh semangat dan yang terakhir, cantik" Sakura menelan ludah berat, apakah semua itu ada pada dirinya. Sepertinya iya mengingat ia yang suka menghajar orang jahil dan mesum yang suka mengganggu dan juga dirinya penuh semangat saat dimulainya jam pelajaran Naruto.

Kalau soal kecantikan, ia juga kurang tahu. Tapi jujur saja, banyak juga lelaki yang jatuh cinta padanya. Yah, seperti Gaara, Sasori dan Sasuke. Ups, ketinggalan satu orang lagi. Si penggemar warna hijau, yaitu lelaki unik beralis tebal dengan mata bulat dan selalu berteriak lantang menyerukan 'semangat masa muda' yang di ketahui bernama Lee.

Sebaiknya dia jangan dicatat dalam daftar pria tampan di Konoha High School.

Sakura terikik senang. Tepat saat Shion menoleh kearahnya, ia langsung menyambar kedua pipi tembem gadis itu dan mencubitnya gemas hingga si empu sampai meringis karena tarikan pada bagian kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Nee-chan, sakit" Keluh Shion dengan bibir mengerucut panjang ketika Sakura sudah meninggalkan tangan dari pipinya yang telah merah.

"Terimakasih banyak untuk penjelasannya..." Sakura berkata girang dan wajah cerah dengan hati menggebu-gebu kelewat bahagia.

"Sakura-nee suka pada Nii-chan !?" Dugaan Shion membuat Sakura gelagapan dengan wajah bersemu, ia menunduk lalu tak lama kemudian mengangguk pelan membenarkan perkiraan bocah polos tersebut. Shion termangu, tak menjelang, lama bibir mungil gadis pirang itu melengkung tinggi keatas hingga matanya menyipit.

"Aku akan membantu Nee-chan untuk mendapatkan Naruto-nii..." Ujar Shion dengan penuh kobaran api semangat hingga ia tak sadar lagi bahwa saat ini dirinya sudah turun dari kursi dan kini sedang berdiri sambil mengangkat tinggi tinju kecilnya.

"Kyaaaa, terimakasih Shion-chan... Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan kalian berdua !" Sakura berucap girang tiada tara seraya beranjak kemudian meraih tubuh kecil Shion dan langsung memeluknya dalam gendongan sambil membawa tubuh mereka berputar-putar di Ichiraku yang kebetulan sedang sepi akan para pelanggan. Sementara Shion, gadis mungil itu tertawa senang dalam dekapan Sakura. Ia bahagia karena tak lama lagi Sakura akan menjadi kakakanya.

"Bersambung... Ceritanya kita lanjutkan besok saja ya sayang !" Sakura tersenyum manis pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang memangkukan kepala diatas paha tertutupnya.

"Ibu, kisah cinta kalian berdua begitu manis... Aku juga ingin memiliki istri seperti Ibu" Ucap pemuda cilik itu yang baru menginjak usia lima tahun sambil menatap Emerald berkilau sang Ibu yang juga sama seperti miliknya. Sakura terkekeh kecil, ia menurunkan kepala pirang bocah itu dan memindahkannya diatas bantal empuk.

"Ibu akan selalu berdo'a untukmu Nak agar kelak mendapatkan seorang istri seperti Ibu yang siap mencintai Ayahmu dalam suka mapun duka... Sekarang tidurlah, besok Shina-kun harus sekolah agar menjadi hebat dan tampan seperti Ayah !?" Anak itu mengangguk dengan mengulas senyum lebar, ia memejamkam mata ketika lampu kamar telah dimatikan oleh Sakura.

"Besok Ibu harus menceritakan lagi tentang awal kehidupan Ibu dan Ayah sampai aku lahir dan menjadi anak kalian !" Pinta bocah tampan itu manja dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari wanita pink tersebut dan setelah itu, Shinachiku kembali mengatupkan mata, menyembunyikan Emerald indah yang tadi terbuka cukup lama.

"Selamat tidur sayang !" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, wanita yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik itu mengecup lembut kening sang putra kemudian ia berjalan menuju letak pintu lalu keluar dan menutupnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang !" Seruan dari ambang pintu membangunkan Sakura yang tertidur diatas sofa, segera wanita itu bangkit dan langsung menghampiri seorang lelaki tampan yang baru pulang dari kantor.

"Lembur kali ini cukup membuat aku khawatir" Sakura menutur cemas disela membukan jas jitam milik sang Suami pirang hingga hanya menyisakan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka.

"Maafkan aku... Kau terlalu keras kepala, sudah kubilang tidurlah duluan sebelum aku pulang !" Jawab lelaki itu seraya menarik gesit pinggul seksi Sakura yang terbalut oleh piyama tipis dengan tali bra untuk mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Apa Shinachiku sudah tidur ?" Ia berbisik halus tepat di telinga sang Istri merah muda. Sakura mengangguk malu, ia menyandarkan kepala pada dada bidang pria tinggi itu. Tersenyim tipis, lalu lelaki itu mengecup penuh sayang puncak kepala wanita Ibu dari anaknya.

"Eh tunggu, apa Naruto-kun sudah makan ?" Tanya Sakura setelah sadar seraya mendongak tinggi untuk melihat wajah sang Suami. Sayang sekali, ia hanya dapat melihat hidung mancung Naruto karena ukuran tinggi mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh.

"Belum" Wanita itu berdecak, segera ia menggandeng tangan kekar Naruto dan menuntunnya menuju dapur.

.

.

"Khikhi—Naru~ hen–hentikan, ini ge–geli" Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, ia semakin menyelipkan batang hidung mancungnya pada lekukan leher jenjang Sakura hingga membuat jemari wanita itu meremas gemas rambut pirangnya.

"Ja–jangan disini !" Teguran Sakura berhasil menjauhkan hidung nakal Naruto dari kulit lehernya yang ternoda oleh bercak merah kecil bekas kemari hari. Kini lelaki itu menatap lembut Sakura sembari jemari panjang miliknya mengelus pipi putih itu.

"Ayo kita ke kamar !" Sakura terikik geli mendengar ajakan dari sang suami pirang, tangan yang tadinya memegang pinggiran kitchen set untuk menahan tubuh kini beralih menggelayut manja dileher Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam Naruto-kun ?" Godanya sambil berjinjit dan mencuri sekilas ciuman pria itu kemudian mata mereka saling bertabrakan.

"Dikamar saja, dan kau yang akan menjadi santapan lezatku untuk malam ini..." Naruto berkata mesum seraya merunduk untuk mengecup ujung hidung mungil Sakura yang mancung.

"Naruto-sensei mesum..."

"Panggilan itu jadi mengingatkanku pada masa lalu kita..." Sebelah tangan kecil Sakura meninggalkan leher Naruto dan beralih dengan membelai penuh cinta pipi kokoh lelaki pirang itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto-sensei" Sakura berbisik halus, terlalu halus hingga terdengar seperti suara desahan meminta membuat sebelah sudut bibir Naruto terangkat tipis.

"Sudah berani menggodaku eh!, Tak kusangka Istriku bisa menjadi wanita nakal seperti sekarang ini..." Merah dipipi Sakura semakin bertambah pekat, ia langsung memekik kecil ketika tangan kekar Naruto membopong tubuhnya bridal style dan membawanya berjalan munuju ke depan untuk mencari letak kamar tempat biasa mereka berbulan madu di malam hari.

Setelah tiba di depan pintu kamar bercat warna coklat dengan corak bunga mawar, Naruto mendorongnya menggunakan kaki hingga terbuka. Lalu tanpa menurunkan tubuh mungil sang Istri pinkish, ia kembali menutup pintu dan masih setia menggunakan kaki.

 **Blamm...**

 **Sreett...**

 **Kraakk...**

"Kyaaaah... Sensei, jangan merobeknya !"

.

.

.

.

 **Thd End**

 **Terimakasih**

.

.

.

.

Huwaaaa Esya... Maaf yah, cuma ini yg bisa aku buatkan untuk kamu, semoga aja fic ini gk ngecewain kamu hehehehe...


End file.
